RWBY: A Star Wars Story: Episode 1
by StrangeMan12345
Summary: Follow the adventures of Ruby Rose, a young mercenary for the Rebel Alliance; Weiss Schnee, a smuggler that was trained in the Way of the Force; Blake Belladonna, a former TIE pilot that killed the leader of the Death Watch and now owns the Darksaber; and Yang Xiao Long, a Y-Wing pilot for the Rebel Alliance.


Chapter One: Red

War. There is always war. At this moment, there is currently a Galactic Civil War raging on. The Rebel Alliance is currently losing this war. They may have had a few victories, but none of them were enough. The Galactic Empire is able to produce ships faster than ever before. Though Kuat is still the major producer of their ships, a sizable portion still comes from the planet of Corellia. The shipyards on Corellia were made more efficient by Governor Brodand Oslsee. The Rebel informant on Corellia informed the Alliance of the new governor and what he has done to the shipyards and other military vehicle manufacturing factories. The Rebel Alliance contacted one of their most trusted mercenaries to exterminate the Governor of Corellia and sabotage the shipyards.

The spaceport on Corellia was busy at the time. The roar of starship engines could be heard in the nearby town. As a small cargo ship left one of the landing platforms, a red Firespray-31 Class Patrol Ship quickly landed there before another ship could. As the door of the ship opened, a mysterious figure was standing in the doorway. They were wearing a crimson red cloak that fluttered in the breeze behind them, a dark red jumpsuit that laid beneath a set of armor that was black as night, and a helmet resembling that worn by the old clone commandos. The figure pulled the hood over their head and walked out of the landing bay. The mysterious figure walked out onto the streets and found the nearest cantina. The cantina was bustling. There was loud music and drunken aliens staggering and passing out. As the figure walked up to the bar, they passed by many of the normal patrons. Compared to them, the figure was very short. The figure then sat down. The figure looked to the left and saw a man. The figure then spoke. Their voice sounded robotic, but it sounded very feminine. By the voice, anybody could tell that this figure was a woman.

"Excuse me, sir." said the figure.

The man to her left turned his head and said, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for someone, and I thought you could help me." said the figure.

"Well little lady, who are you lookin' for?" asked the man.  
"A man named Brodand." she replied.

The entire cantina went silent. The music stopped playing and everyone stared at the figure.

She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Nobody's seen him since he went into hiding." said the man.

Confused by what she had been told, the figure asked, "Hiding?"

"Yeah. An assassin tried to kill him last night. Oslsee's been hiding ever since." said the man

She looked behind her and noticed a man start to slowly stand up. As the figure started to stand up the man quickly jolted up and drew his gun. The figure saw the weapon. It was an EC-17 pistol. She knew this man was an off-duty Imperial. Then with two loud blasts, the Imperial fired two shots at the figure and ran away. Both missed, with one nearly passing the figure's head. The figure jumped out of her seat and ran after him. As she pursued the Imperial, he turned a corner. When the figure turned that corner, the Imperial fired a shot off and BOOM! A hovering sign's power source exploded and it crashed down into the alley and blocked the figure's path. Then, out from underneath the figure's feet comes a flash of light. The figure is thrust into the sky. She clears the sign and continues her pursuit. The Imperial sees her jump the sign and he begins to run away. He then darts into the nearest building.

The Imperial then runs down a crowded corridor, pushing everybody in his way onto the ground. The Imperial then ran through a nearby door and then BLAST! The Imperial shot the door controls with his pistol when it closed to lock it. The figure reaches the door and tries to open it. She sees the control panel on the wall to the right of the. The figure then grabs the panel and removes it, she finds a lever inside. She grabs hold of the lever, which opens up the door slightly. The figure then grabs hold of one of the halves of the door and pulls with all her might until it is open enough for her to fit through. She sees a tall spiral staircase. She notices the Imperial up a few stories. The figure then dashes up the stairs. She uses her rocket boots to jump off the side. The figure jumps again off the side of the stairs. She is starting to catch up. With each jump the cloaked figure gets closer and closer. The Imperial runs faster. The figure is right behind him. The Imperial runs through the door to the roof and closes it as fast as he can get it. It wasn't fast enough. The figure stopped the door before it could close. The Imperial started to back up. The figure approached. Each step forward the cloaked figure took, the Imperial took a step backwards. This continued until the Imperial reached the edge of the building. With his right heel over the edge, he knew he was done for. The figure pulled out her gun. She dropped it and the ground and held her hand out.

"Stop, please. I'm not going to hurt you." said the figure.

Nervously, the Imperial asked, "Wha-what do you need from me?"

"I just need some information." the figure replied.

Then, the Imperial started to calm a bit. Though, still nervous, he asked, "Wh-what kind of information?"

"I need to know where Governor Oslsee is." replied the figure.

The Imperial, unsure of why she wanted to know where the Governor was, asked, "Why?"

"Because the people that hired me need him for something." said the cloaked figure.

Though the Imperial was reluctant to give away any information, he said, "Th-the execution."

Surprised, the figure asked, "What execution?"

The Imperial replied, "We caught three Rebel spies. The spies are being executed today."

"Where?" demanded the figure.

The Imperial told her where the execution is being held. The figure, knowing that if she doesn't do anything the Imperial will warn the Governor, quickly grabs him and ties him to the nearest pipe. She then runs down the stairs and as she is getting further away, the Imperial says, "You're too late! You'll never make it in time!"

The figure darts out the door and stops suddenly. She looks around and sees a an empty speeder. She runs to it and steals it. She starts to rise in the speeder and rushes as fast as she can to get to the execution. Her speeder keeps accelerating faster and faster until it is going as fast as it can. The figure is starting to lose control of the speeder. She can see the execution and tries to turn the speeder. The speeder turns too fast and starts to spin out of control. It begins aiming down. The speeder is headed straight for the execution. The figure then jumps out the speeder and rolls right before it hits the ground. BOOM! The speeder crashes and explodes. As the flaming hunk of metal that was once the speeder rolls and crashes, the Governor gets up and starts to retreat. Every stormtrooper in attendance that was armed gets up and starts to fire their blasters at the figure. She quickly runs to cover and pulls out her blaster, a modified DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System. The figure then attaches the sniper attachment and pops out of cover. She looks around quickly and sees the Governor. SHe pops back beneath cover as the blasts from the Stormtroopers kept coming. She then pops back up and quickly takes aim and shoots the governor as he tries to flee. She then detaches the sniper attachment and attaches the anti-armor attachment. She uses it to quickly dispatch the troopers around her. She remembers that there were Rebel spies being held. The figure removes the anti-armor attachment and loads in the standard clip of blaster bolts. She sees the cell the spies are being held in is across a wide open area with no cover whatsoever. She prepares herself and quickly jumps out of cover and starts firing her blaster blindly, hoping to hit a few Stormtroopers, as she runs. Luckily, she was able to reach the cell unscathed. The door is locked, so she thinks of a way to open it.

"Stand back!" the figure yelled to the prisoners, "I'm going to blow up the door!"

She attaches the anti-armor attachment and takes aim at the door. She fires. BOOM! As the smoke clears, there is no longer a door, there is just only a hole with rubble laying on the ground. The spies pick up E-11 blasters and fight back.

"Let's get out of here." says one of the captured spies.

The figure says, "I have a ship docked at the spaceport."

"All right, let's go to it." says the spy.

The group of four then head off to the spaceport. After running through back alleys and through crowded buildings, they finally lost the Stormtroopers. After hours of sneaking through the crowded city streets and back alleys, the finally got to the spaceport. Sadly, some troopers spotted them once they entered.

The group dashed towards the landing platform where the figure's ship was docked. They finally reached the ship, but before they could get on, a turbolaser targeted the ship and fired. BOOM! The figure's ship was blasted into oblivion. Shocked, the figure stood there. Frozen, she wasn't able to believe that her ship, the one that she had flown for many years, was gone.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" said one of the spies.

The figure, still shaken from what happened turned around to start heading out. But then, a squad of Stormtroopers bursts into the landing platform through a side door.

"Freeze!" yells a trooper with an orange pauldron.

The figure and the three spies duck behind some of the larger pieces of debris and crates that are laying around. The Stormtroopers open fire, but they miss every single shot. The figure pulled out her blaster rifle and fired two bursts of five blasts. Two stormtroopers fell to ground. The rebels just held their blasters around the corner or above their heads and blindly fire. Surprisingly, the spies hit two is smoke rising from each blast. The Stormtroopers keep firing. The figure then shoots two more troopers. The three remaining Stormtroopers start to fall back. One by one they are shot down by the rebels. When the coast is clear, the figure and the spies get out from behind cover and dash through the door the Stormtroopers came through.

They ran through the spaceport. though it used to be bustling and full of people, but the firefight and destruction of the figure's ship forced the port into a lockdown. The group of Rebels snuck through the spaceport. As they were sneaking through a hallway, one of the Rebel spies heard the distinct sound of Stormtrooper's boots marching in formation.

"Hey, I hear troopers coming our way." said the Rebel.

The figure then looks around the room for a place to hide from the incoming patrol. She spots a vent up high and waves the spies over. The figure squats and holds out her arms. One by one, the Rebel spies get boosted up to the vent and enter it. The figure then uses her rocket boots to quickly jump up to the level. She forgot how loud her boots were.

"What was that?" a distant voice could be heard saying.

"Sounded like it came from down here." said another voice.

The figure then quickly hoisted herself into the vent and pulled the grate closed behind her. The rebels and the figure navigated through the maze of the ventilation ducts until they could see light.

The spy at the front of said, "I can see some light. Might be an exit."

They moved to the origin of the light and it was an exit. The Rebel up front could see a ship.

"I can see an Imperial Shuttle out there." he said.

The Rebel tried to remove the grate as quietly as possible, but he dropped it. It landed with a loud metallic clank. This sound alerted the nearby Stormtroopers.

"I heard something from the landing platform" said a muffled voice.

The rebels quickly jumped out of the vent and ran behind some nearby crates. The troopers walked in and quickly looked around.

"Guess it was nothing." said one of the troopers.

The troopers walked out of the landing platform. The rebels then quickly made their way into the shuttle.

"Can anyone fly this thing?" asked the figure?

"I think I might be able to." said one of the rebels.

The rebel quickly headed up to the cockpit and started up the shuttle. The sound altered the same Stormtroopers that just walked out. The shuttle started to lift off the ground as the troopers burst through the door. They opened fire, but their blasters were too weak to do anything to the shuttle.

The figure said, "We can't forget about the turbolaser."

The shuttle then turns while hovering above the ground until it is facing the turbolaser. The turbolaser is rotating towards the shuttle. The shuttle fires off two shots. BOOM! The turbolaser explodes! The rebel piloting the ship starts to pull out of the spaceport.

"Wait! Before we leave, we have to go to the shipyards." said the figure.

Confused, the rebel flying the shuttle asked, "Shipyard?"

"I was supposed to stealthily sabotage it, but then I rescued you guys. So now we need go there and blow it up with this shuttle." said the figure.

The rebel spy turned the shuttle around and flew to the shipyards.

The shipyards were built in a canyon beneath multiple cliffs. There was a small section built in an old riverbed that has since been sealed off by a dam. There were multiple Star Destroyers being built at the shipyards. Some were closer to being complete than others. They were mostly just the frames of each destroyer. The small shuttle flew in and opened fire on the Destroyers being built. Sadly, the shuttle wasn't able to do much damage to any of the Star Destroyers that were armored. However, the shuttle made another run and opened fire on the unarmored ships. BOOM! One of the Star Destroyers fell apart as the shuttle shot it to pieces.

"Hey! There is a dam over there. Looks like part of the shipyards was built over where the river used to run." said the figure.

"Then lets take it down!" said the Rebel piloting the shuttle.

The shuttle flew in closer to the dam and shot it. BOOM! The damn explodes and water rushed everywhere. A massive column of water smashes into the side of the shipyards and destroys all ships being built in the section of the shipyards. In the distance, the screams of TIE engines can be heard. Three TIE Fighters appear over the cliffside.

"TIEs! Inbound!" said the rebel piloting the shuttle.

The TIE Fighters flew in and started shooting at the shuttle head on. The shuttle shot back. BOOM! One of the TIEs exploded in a giant fireball as the debris of the fighter flew past the shuttle.

"Hey, pilot. Can you keep the shuttle in the atmosphere?" asked the figure.

The pilot said, "Ok. Why?"

"Just try to keep it steady, please." said the figure.

The figure ran into the back of the shuttle. A light lit up on the control panel up front. Something started beeping.

"What's that sound?" said a rebel spy.

The pilot said, "The boarding ramp is being lowered."

The pilot was a little confused.

"Can someone go check out the landing ramp?" asked the pilot.

One of the rebels got up and walked into the back. He saw the figure holding on to one of the support rods that are keeping the boarding ramp open. The scream of TIE Fighters was getting louder. Two TIEs flew in behind the shuttle. The figure held up her blaster. It had the anti-armor attachment on. She fired a grenade at a TIE. The grenade smashed through the window. It detonated inside the Fighter. The fighter exploded. The second TIE started shooting at the shuttle. One shot glanced off the top of the shuttle. The figure shot at the remaining TIE Fighter and destroyed it. The figure climbed back into the shuttle and closed the ramp. She walked into the cockpit.

"Let's get out of here." said the figure.

The pilot asked, "So where are we heading to?"

"Tatooine. The Rebellion is sending an agent with my pay. You guys might be able to get a ride back." said the figure.

The pilot said, "Got it. You know? Never caught your name."

The figure replied, "Oh. My name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. What's your's?"

The pilot said, "Danasi Cotclay. The two behind me are Brineh Wyatmast and Adamdari Chawin."

The shuttle left Corellia and prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. It made the jump. A while later, the shuttle arrived at Tatooine. IT approached and landed at Mos Eisley Spaceport and prepared to wait a few days for the Rebel agent to arrive…


End file.
